Finding Haven
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: Zombiestuck! SBURB is over but the trolls and kids have returned to earth as the apocalypse has begun. And the worst of it is there's no safety from the malicious disease that turns your body into a cannibalistic sleepwalker. But this is their search for a safe Haven...
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta watched the human boy get ripped to shreds. The way those creatures ripped at his veins like they were those long, red candy sweets that Terezi had told her about. It was just... horrific. She'd witnessed death a thousand times, maybe more but now she felt sickened by the thought of it all. Humans eating... humans...  
It was sick.

Nepeta sat on the roof before turning away. She couldn't help the boy now, if she wasted ammo on saving his life it would just be a pointless feat. She saved his life so that he would succumb to the virus. First, you developed fatigue and breathlessness. Second, you became heavily nauseated and your bones would feel sluggish and tired. Third, you develop a raging fever and can no longer stand. By this point you're a gonner. After the third step a human will begin to cough up blood, eventually coughing up more and more until they pass out, unable to withstand the trauma and pressure that their body is being put through. Shortly after, they suffer cardiac arrest and their body stops functioning.

Rumor had it that the times for transformation were anywhere between minutes and hours. But all the humans Nepeta had came across persisted that it took no longer than six hours. After then, you could be sure that they weren't going to rise up from their deathly slumber anytime soon. But it was different for the faster reactants. The fastest Nepeta had seen the change happen was a man who died. Within five minutes, he was up again. Within fifteen minutes, he'd bitten half of his camp. Within a day, Nepeta was the sole survivor.

After a minute, the screams of the boy were gone and Nepeta gave a sigh of relief. Quickly, she tied back her blonde hair into a ponytail then checked over her supplies again. This was a job she did everyday so she was ready to forage for supplies.  
One box of matches  
Three cans of soup, one can of tinned strawberries  
One roll of bandage and tape  
Four packets of medicine (Ibuprofen, Paracetamol and two packets of hospital-rate painkillers)  
Two pistols (Three boxes of ammo)  
Five knives (for throwing)  
Seven replacement claws  
One Shotgun (97 bullets remaining)  
One change of clothing  
One rain mac  
One laptop

Nepeta sighed, pulling out her laptop just as the rain began. Nepeta was in the rainy city of Jacksonville in Florida, USA and so far, all she'd experienced was rain. Her tent, luckily, was waterproof and that was the only bonus she'd received really. So, as fast as she could, Nepeta clambered inside the tent on the roof and zipped it up. It sounded weird and slightly silly, how she'd taken refuge in a tent rather than a building but most of the buildings around the area were infested with the living dead. The rooftop here was clear of any of them, had plenty of drainage pipes to remove excess water and she'd attached fourteen locks to the only door that led up here. Every single one was bolted for the time being so she knew she was safe.

Quickly, Nepeta logged onto Trollian and looked who was online. Sadly, there were only three online at the time. TerminallyCapricious, who was always on. It was like the zombies didn't bother him! TwinArmageddons was also online but appeared busy, which he always did. Thirdly, ApocalypseArisen was online, who Nepeta began speaking to immediately.

ArsenicCatnip began trolling ApocalypseArisen at 19:32

AC: *ac clambers over a pile of dead zombies and purrs at aa*

AC: :33 how are mew doing over there, Aradia?

AA: Quite fine, thank y0u... H0w are y0u d0ing?

AC: *ac purrs sadly*

AC: 33: Fine thank mew but all it does it rain

AA: I kn0w h0w y0u feel. Fl0rida is a h0rrrid c0untry f0r rain...

AC: *ears perk up in surprise as ac pounces onto aa*

AC: :33 Mew're in Florida too?!

AC: 33: It's pawsitively pawful!

AC: :33 But where are mew?!

AA: 0rland0. I'm afraid I must depart Nepeta. I bid y0u farewell until we are both 0nline next.

AC: *ac waves paw sadly*

AC: :33 Pawright, speak soon!

ApocalypseArisen ceased trolling ArsenicCatnip at 19:59

Nepeta sighed as she closed her laptop, eager for some sleep. She'd grown bored of cold soup for now so she had decided just to sleep. And so, she lay her head down on her pillow, pulled the blanket over her and pulled the pistol closer. She wanted to sleep but sleep came with a price. And the true hunter was always prepared...

Gamzee Makara was pissed off. It had been a week and nobody had even tried to contact him. The sopor slime supply was dangerously low and Gamzee had been attempting to wean himself off the stuff under the help of Kanaya, but it was difficult. So, he swallowed a little bit of it then looked down the scope of his sniper.

This place was probably the sturdiest place he'd seen yet. First off, it was surrounded by three different walls. The outer wall was a high chain link fence that probably stretched to about 16 foot high. The second was an electric fence but it was out of power at the time. The third fence was made entirely of cement and brick, stopping any of those monstrous creatures getting it in.

Though he'd only been in the place for a week, he was more than ready to take down any zombies that got in. After all, in just a week he'd cleared the place of all the zombies and now he only had to keep them from getting in. But the best part was that the entire prison was solar-powered. His laptop was constantly online and lugged into a small generator that was fully charged all day from the solar power. So, he was always on trollian.

"Shit." Gamzee gasped, blushing when he saw Nepeta had just signed off. He wasn't about to admit it to anyone but his little flush crush had grown even more since he'd been placed in this pathetic, human body. This one was small, roughly 6'4" in height and had brown hair that stuck out at any possible angle. In fact, he had quickly grown to like it since it was like the hair he'd had on his human body. But what was weird was the fact that this human body was completely different from his troll body. If he tried to wear his clown make-up, the human body got all itchy and covered itself in red spots. It irritated him to no end.

But then his trollian went off and Gamzee's grey eyes bulged from their sockets.

ArsenicCatnip began trolling TerminallyCapricious at 20:08

AC: *nervously pads over*

AC: :33 Hey Gamzee, no hard feelings meow that the game has finished, okey?

TC: HeY, nO mUtHeRfUcKiNg PrObLeMs At AlL :o)

AC: *purrs happily and places head on lap*

AC: :33 Pawesome! How come mew are always on here anyway?

TC: I jUsT gOt Me A mUtHeRfUcKiN' mIrAcLe Up OvEr HeRe. EmPtY pRiSoN aNd ShIt LiKe ThAt. :o)

TC: LoNeLy HeRe ThOuGh... :o(

AC: *licks tc's nose and purrs*

AC: :33 Gamzee, that's purrfect! Where are mew?

TC: NoT tOo MuThErFuCkIn' SuRe PuSsYcAt.

TC: I sAw A sIgN sAy I aM 32 MiLeS fRoM aTlAnTa? :os

AC: *AC's ears perk up in surprise*

AC: :33 I know where that is! Mew're in Georgia! It's the next state over!

TC: ReAlLy? :o0

TC: ThAt'S gReAt! :oD

TC: I aM aT a PrIsOn NeAr ThErE wItHoUt AnY zOmBiEs! :o)

TC: CoMe As SoOn As YoU cAn! :o)

TC: PuSsYcAt? :o(

TC: PuSsYcAt ArE yOu MuThErFuCkIn' OkAy? :o(

TC: PlEaSe GeT hErE aNd SuRvIvE tHe ZoMbIeS! :o(

TC: DoN't DiE aGaIn.:'o(

TerminallyCapricious ceased trolling ArsenicCatnip at 20:52


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta jumped, eager to escape the wrath of the zombies. The one was mutated, it's body muscled and every single last vein and muscle showing as she dived away from it's thick arm. It had knocked down the door and she was nearly shaking in fear. Quickly, she pulled her backpack onto her bag, grabbed her laptop then ran to the edge of the building. Eyes wide, she dived, propelling her body further and further until her strong steel claws dug into the cinderblock building. One claw snapped with a clink and she very nearly lost her balance.

One of the lucky things about this human body was that her troll blood was still infused in the weak body she still inhabited. That was the only reason she'd managed to jump nearly ten metres so that she was perched just below the ledge of the building. Grinning, Nepeta put the laptop in the bag on her back before clambering up the wall.

When she was finally stood on top of the building, Nepeta felt a wave of nausea overcome her as she fought back the urge to wretch. The top of the building was littered with burnt bodies, their rotting bodies all mangled and releasing a stench so thick it burnt her nostrils. But worst of all, some of them were still moving. Crawling about and dragging their bones behind them, enticed by the scent of her own perfume. A scent every live human now wore as their curse.

It was then that she understood, she had to move and run from all this. She was seeking the real haven and her pure determination to find it was what pushed her to get to the floor. Running down the flimsy metallic fireplace. And when her feet touched the pavement, she ran to find an exit from the city.

"Purrfect!" Nepeta gasped as she found a car. Whether it would still work, Nepeta wasn't sure but as she turned the key in the ignition, the engine purred and came to life. With her wide eyes, Nepeta jumped in and locked the doors before zooming away, eager to escape the city of the dead.

Sollux wasn't impressed. No, no way. Hartford, Conneticut was too hot. Every other day had been fine and pretty much overcast but that very day was just too damn hot. He'd taken refuge in a house that was surrounded by an over-sized fence that went around a lake. In other words, the only reason Sollux was still in was because of two small reasons. One, Sollux was the only one intelligent enough to keep the internet alive and functioning. Two, he looked like a human adolescent.

Sollux wasn't overly impressed with the look he'd been given as a human, offending his troll personality. His human look was a geeky eighteen year old with messy blond spikes, straight teeth with four fangs on top and a grin that some girl had called "derpy". Nobody had asked him to take off his red-and-blue glasses yet and he sure as hell wasn't about to take them off. How was he supposed to explain to the humans that he could probably destroy the places entire exterior by opening his eyes and losing control.

"Hey, Sollux, Miss Kate asked me to bring you this."

Sollux turned to look back at Liz, a small human girl with bright blue eyes. She was exceptionally shy and spoke to him only occasionally. After all, he appeared quite rude and offensive to most of the people here considering they'd called him numerous names. Mainly, they all called him a shut-in now.

"Thankth, Lith." Sollux said, his lisp clearly recognizable.

"No problem, Sollux." Liz said, hurrying out of the room and into the endless maze that was the mansion they were hidden in.

Sollux sighed, picking up his mac and opening the lid. Opening up Trollian, Sollux opened his eyes wide to see a message from none other than the Bard of Rage himself. The one with purple blood and had to keep himself doped up on sopor slime to actually retain even a tiny amount of his already dwindling sanity.

TerminallyCapricious began trolling TwinArmageddons at 21:04

TC: HeY mUtHeRfUcKeR, hOw YoU dOiNg In ThIs ShIt-StOrM? :o)

TA: II'm quiite fiine thank2. Why are you talkiing 2 me?

TC: I hAvE fOuNd A mUtHeRfUcKiN' mIrAcLe MaN :o)

TA: II'm not iin the mood for your drugged up humour.

TC: It'S aN eMpTy PrIsOn AnD i ClEaReD iT oF zOmBiEs :o)

TA: IIs iit 2afe 2 keep all of u2 iin?

TC: SuRe BrO. It'S 32 MiLeS sOuTh Of AtLaNtA iN gEoRgIa. :o)

TC: CaN't MuThErFucKiN' mIsS iT. :o)

TA: II'll tell everyone 2 hurry to where you are. II'm trackiing your laptop now.

TC: CoOl BrO. :o)

TC:I'm GoNnA cHeCk ThE pErImEtEr. :o)

TC: ByE. :o(

TerminallyCapricious ceased trolling TwinArmageddons at 21:11.

Aradia was too tired to even attempt focusing anymore. The town she was in was the definition of dead. Literally, there wasn't even a corpse. It was like the zombies had gotten bored and just abandoned the entire town. So, she raided the first house she saw that looked even slightly secure.

By the time she was certain she'd locked the entire place, Aradia was eager to sleep. She changed into a short nightdress in a rusty red to sleep in before conting her supplies. She pulled the backpack onto her bed before looking through the various supplies that had filled the bag. She emptied the contents out onto the bed before checking all of the supplies she'd gathered.  
Six cans (four cans of tomato soup, one can of 'SPAM' and one can of tinned peaches)  
One wakizashi (a japanese sword that's shorter than a katana)  
A map  
Spare shoes and clothes  
A satellite phone  
Some rope  
Leather fingerless gloves

Yawning in content happiness over her supplies, Aradia allowed her head to sink into the pillow she was rested on. In fact, she was certain she'd have fallen asleep right there and then if she hadn't heard a tiny meow from the closet.

Struggling to understand how a kitten could've survived after two months in a closet. So, as silently as she could, Aradia wandered over to the wardrobe and opened the door. It squeaked quietly on it's slightly rusted hinges.

Aradia turned and wretched at both the sight and smell. The kitten inside was far from alive, it's body little more than flesh, bone and occasional tufts of fur. It had clearly starved to death and now just the image of it sickened her. The thing was no harm, it couldn't move a step but the look of it trying to made Aradia sick to her stomach. The way it's outreched claws batted and scratched the wood whilst it tried to reach her. The sight was disgusting and she slammed the door of the wardrobe.

So, Aradia remembered she had one thing to tell everyone.

It wasn't just humans who could get infected...


	3. Chapter 3

The pairings in this story are, hopefully if I don't decide otherwise at the last minute:  
Nepeta x Gamzee  
Aradia x Sollux  
Dave x Jade  
Rose x Kanaya  
John x Vriska  
Karkat x Terezi  
Feferi x Eridan

These are pretty much my favorite pairings but Nepzee is my OTP. :3

* * *

Nepeta yawned in the backseat of her car. She had her laptop out with three bars of connection. She'd been driving for a day straight and knew she was getting close to the prison now, considering there were occasional signs pointing her in the direction of Atlanta. She'd passed the place called Macon and now she was pretty sure that she was gradually nearing the prison.

Sollux had put up a map with everyone's locations. There was some sort of tracking device in everyone's laptops so Nepeta knew exactly where every single person was, including herself. And by now, everybody was headed toward the prison, eager to find the Haven that was the prison that Gamzee had found.

TerminallyCapricious began trolling ArsenicCatnip at 16:41

TC: HeY pUsSyCaT. :o)

AC: :33 Hey Clown!

TC: ClOwN? :os

AC: :33 I thought that mew k33p calling me pussycat so mew should have a nickname too!

AC: :33 Mew are called clown beclaws mew wear clown make up!

TC: oH, oKaY :o)

TC: YoU'rE tHe ClOsEsT rIgHt NoW, rIgHt? :o)

AC: :33 Purrsibly.

AC: :33 Did Pawlux send mew the tracking purrogram?

TC: YeAh, OnE sEcOnD. :o)

AC: :33 Meowkay!

TC: YeAh, YoU'rE tHe ClOsEsT rIgHt NoW :o)

AC: :33 Have mew got enough food?

TC: MaYbE...

AC: :33 I'll go and s33 if there's a shop nearby.

AC: :33 S33 mew later!

ArsenicCatnip ceased trolling TerminallyCapricious at 17:29

Nepeta sat up and clambered out of the car, her eyes focused intently on the glass doors to the Wal-Mart that was well in her sights. She had her claws ready and a pistol in case she needed it's assistance. Finally, she headed toward the darkened building and ran round the back. The sounds of the dead inside was loud enough to terrify her, but she kept on. If her friends were going to survive, they would definitely need some food to shove down their throats.

Nepeta climbed through a smashed bathroom window and killed the only zombie in there by plunging her claws into it's eyes. The thing collapsed, it's brain destroyed, and Nepeta let out a sigh of relief. Then, she had an idea. She picked up a discarded sweeping-brush and locked the door by sliding it through that and a nearby pipe. Then, she fired her pistol three times before jumping out of the window.

Back inside the Wal-Mart, the hoard of zombies had crowded around the bathroom, eagerly clawing at the door in an attempt to get in. Knowing they'd soon lose interest, Nepeta started to fill up her emptied rucksack. Canned meat, canned vegetables and even a few sweets. All the fresh produce was rotting and the frozen food also, considering the freezers must've failed a while ago. So, filling her bag, Nepeta smiled and hurried to the exit.

But then she slipped on a puddle of blood.

With a crash, Nepeta knocked the nearby shelf to the floor and landed there herself, denting all the cans in her bag as they clanged. The sound clearly alerted the hoard. A roar erupted and the sound of zombies running. Gasping, Nepeta pulled herself up and tried to run to the door. She slipped again. The zombies were coming now, behind her, close enough to smell. A gash in her leg bled furiously.

"Shit." Nepeta cried as she threw herself through the glass window pane of the door. She landed on the cement with a thump. The roars of zombies echoed in her ears and Nepeta felt her sight blur. The car. It wasn't far.

Running.

She was running.

She hit the car.

She fumbled with the handle, knowing the dead were close.

It opened.

Nepeta all but threw herself in and slammed the door behind her, locking all the doors with the click of a button.

A woman, her face rotting in a green-brown colour, threw herself up the car, snarling with her entire lower jaw on show. The skin between her right eye and lips was gone completely, replaced with the sight of rotten muscle in a deep red where it hadn't received any oxygenated blood. It snarled, clashing it's teeth together and grinding them as it dragged broken, black nails down her car window. The smell wasn't there, considering the locked door was in the way, but it still sickened Nepeta anyway. Just the sight made her stomach churn.

In horror, she jammed the key into the ignition before speeding away.

Gamzee Makara was worried. He'd furiously messaged Nepeta, telling her not to go near shopping centers. They were filled with the dead, dragging their lumbering corpses around like it was their life's purpose. But she had never responded and now it was midnight, a silent one at that.

Scared and worrying for the life of his close friend, Gamzee loaded up his laptop and looked at the tracker on Nepeta's laptop. She hadn't moved for nearly six hours and now Gamzee was really worried, considering she was on a main road too. Just ten miles away. Where was she? What had happened?

Panicking, Gamzee reached for a bottle of Faygo that was nearby, but stopped himself at the last second. He wouldn't resort to that. He was nearly clean. So, instead, Gamzee picked up his clubs and pulled on his leather jacket. He was going out to find his cat-girl and make sure she was okay. His own life depended on it.

Kanaya Maryam felt like she was in a lucky place. She'd woken up in the biggest Department Store she'd ever seen and now she was with Rose as well. They were geared up and had both received message of the safe Haven Gamzee had discovered. Kanaya pulled on the thick leather jacket and leather skinny trousers before wrapping a red ribbon around her neck. If she was going to die, she would die looking stylish. Finally, she pulled on a pair of red stiletto heels and looked at her girlfriend.

"What is your opinion on this outfit, Rose?" Kanaya asked, pouting as she applied a little lipstick.

"Won't those heels limit your ability to run?" Rose asked, her emotions masked behind an emotionless frown.

"I highly doubt it. I find it quite simple to run in heels like these and they would double as a powerful weapon, should the need arise." Kanaya replied, pointing at the thin, stiletto heel. "This would easily penetrate skin, if not bone when applied with enough strength or pressure."

"I understand." Rose said, pulling on her own rucksack. "Where are we heading again?"

"A prison near Atlanta, Georgia. Gamzee Makara cleared the building and it's surrounding grounds of the infected and many of the others believe this will be the easiest way to survive." Kanaya replied, pulling her rucksack over her shoulders.

"In a cage?"

"It keeps them out."

"And us in."

* * *

This one was kind of short but I wanted to end with Rose being pessimistic and leaving you with a little hint of the future.

And the next chapter is going to be all romantic and gooey so I'm sorry about that in advance.

But when I say gooey, I'm not saying it's just romantic gooey.

It's zombie brains gooey too.

Awwwww yeah ;D

~Kirara


End file.
